Recuerdos
by fd-potter
Summary: Lily cambiaría ese momento, ese recuerdo específico con James, para que los horribles seis años después del colegio no existieran. ¿Qué sucede cuando se vuelve a encontrar con él? El pasado no lo puede cambiar, el futuro está escrito, el tiempo es efímero... eso lo cree saber muy bien Lily, pero ¿por qué diablos se tiene que dar cuenta ahora que le gusta Potter?


disclaimer: solo lo he hecho por amor al arte, y todo lo que reconozcan no me pertenece.

* * *

Por: Fede

**Recuerdos...** de lo que nunca me di cuenta

Se han preguntado alguna vez ¿qué hubiera pasado si…? Es uno de los pensamientos que me vienen a la mente cuando no tengo nada importante en qué pensar. No es por arrepentimiento, sino por los eventos totalmente distintos que desencadenaría mi decisión. Y si tan solo existiera un universo paralelo, me gustaría saber cómo sería mi vida de haber tomado la otra elección, la correcta tal vez.

Uno de los principales recuerdos que siempre pienso, es uno que sucedió luego de que Potter dejara de invitarme a salir. No sé por qué dejó de hacerlo, tal vez yo le dije algo o él lo hizo por cuenta propia, pero sólo sé que me marcó mucho. El que él dejara de molestarme me hizo darme cuenta de que en realidad me hacía gracia cuando lo hacía. Creo que dejó de invitarme a salir porque nos habían asignado una tarea de Estudios Muggles juntos: hacer una acampada muggle, sin varitas. Mi cara seguro le advirtió que yo no estaba para juegos.

-No se te ocurra molestarme, Potter.

-Yo no estoy haciendo nada-dijo el chico con cara de inocencia-. Sólo sigo sus instrucciones, jefa.

De verdad no estaba haciendo nada, pero siempre sospechaba de él.

-Ve allá y amarra esa parte de la carpa-le dije.

Hizo lo que le pedí, y ya habíamos terminado la tarea ¡sin nada de magia! No habíamos sido los últimos, por suerte, ya que Sirius Black y su compañera habían tenido más problemas de los que James y yo habíamos tenido.

-Bien-dijo el profesor Tufty con su siempre presente sonrisa bonachona-. Ahora, a hacer un fuego y a cocer la comida. Eh, Black, sin varita.

Black había querido hacerlo a escondidas pero el profesor le había pillado. Mal por él. Por suerte, los que veníamos de familias muggles sabíamos muy bien cómo hacer fuego, pues algunos habíamos acampado algunas veces. Nos sentamos todos alrededor de la fogata a conversar. James se sentó a mi lado y me puse muy nerviosa por su presencia.

-¿Qué haces?-le dije, como si tuviera prohibido sentarse junto a mí.

En realidad, yo misma se lo había prohibido unos años atrás.

-¿Qué, acaso no puedo sentarme junto a mi jefa?

-Para ya de decirme jefa-le dije harta.

No sé porque siempre con Potter me salía lo malvada y pesada. Pero esa noche fue distinta: logramos conversar sin que yo lo insultara o él bromeara. Fue más de lo que siempre creí que él sería capaz. Luego, al ir a acostarnos, no sabía qué hacer, qué decir. Me parecía que el silencio dentro de la carpa era pesado, vergonzoso.

-Bueno, buenas noches-le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Que duermas bien-me respondió, reprimiendo un bostezo.

Me acosté mirando hacia un costado de la carpa. No podía dormir, mientras escuchaba la acompasada respiración de Potter. Y luego, sin aviso alguno, posó su mano sobre mi cadera izquierda. No moví músculo alguno, mientras pensaba en lo aprovechador que era, pero luego caí en la cuenta de que estaba dormido por sus ronquidos. Mi corazón estaba a mil, así que me tardó un rato poder dormirme. A la mañana siguiente, no le dije nada. Y creo que no volvimos a hablar por el resto del año, excepto para pedir materias para los EXTASIS o comentar los exámenes. Nada importante, y no tenía por qué, porque él a mí no me importaba en lo más mínimo.

No fue hasta ahora, seis años después, que me di cuenta de que me gustaba, y mucho. Pero en el momento que dejó de invitarme a salir, pensé que era otra cosa. Ahora sé que me gustaba, y siempre pienso mucho en él. Es por eso que ahora me pregunto, ¿qué hubiera pasado si en la carpa me hubiera dado la vuelta y… le hubiera hablado o… lo hubiera besado?, y me pregunto si mi vida sería diferente, si sería la misma porquería de ahora o sería feliz…

Terminé Hogwarts con excelencias, y luego trabajé como mesera en Hogsmeade por un par de años-ejem, pares de años-, pues no me creía capaz de poder alejarme de Hogwarts, el lugar que cambió mi vida, la carta que cambió mis opciones. Pensé en aplicar para ser profesora de Encantamientos en el colegio, pero no creía que fuera posible quitarle el puesto al profesor Flitwick, ni por asomo. Alice, mi mejor amiga de quien les hablaré luego, me animó en una de sus cartas, y no fue hasta un día que vi a Potter en Hogsmeade que lo hice, pero no precisamente para aplicar…

Rosmerta y yo estábamos conversando tras la barra de Las Tres Escobas mientras algunas mesas estaban ocupadas, cuando de repente se abrió la puerta y una ráfaga de aire cálido entró y me revolvió el pelo. De verdad, no podía estar viendo bien: era Potter. De hace dos años que no lo veía, y fue una sorpresa, poco grata, verlo ahí. Se veía más grande, más maduro tal vez, con barba y el cabello crecido. Y tenía una herida muy fea en el cuello.

-Hola Rosmerta-saludó a mi jefa con un guiño.

Y luego me vio. Tras sus anteojos, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y sonrió un poco.

-¡Evans!-gritó, y tan solo me miró, como si fuera una aparición.

-¿Qué tal, Potter?-le dije yo con naturalidad.

-No esperaba encontrarte por aquí.

-Ni yo a ti. ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunté con rudeza.

-Asuntos en Hogwarts-respondió simplemente, como evasivo-. ¿Me das una cerveza de mantequilla?

Se la tomó en silencio, y lo pillé mirándome algunas veces. Ya pensaba yo que iba a volver a las viejas andanzas e iba a invitarme a salir. Pero no dijo nada hasta cuando me acerqué a recibir su pago.

-Te creía mejor que esto, Evans-susurró en mi oído.

Tomó su capa de viaje y se largó. Suena al idiota más grande del mundo. En ese momento yo pensé que lo era. Pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que tenía toda la razón, pero no quería admitirlo. Siempre fui y seré así: muy terca. Me cuesta recibir las críticas de otras personas, especialmente si no son mis amigos ni mi familia. Mis amigos, cuánto los extraño. Mis dos mejores amigos siempre fueron Alice y Severus, aunque entre ellos nunca fueron amigos, ni siquiera se hablaban. Eran como dos mundos diferentes para mí. Pero ya no los veo nunca. Alice murió por culpa de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, que también mató a su esposo Frank y al hijo de ambos. Fue muy triste, a pesar de que hacía años que no nos hablábamos. Con Sev fue diferente. Él todavía está vivo, pero es un mortífago. Si no se hubiera interesado por las artes oscuras, tal vez nunca habría tenido estos sentimientos por Potter y seríamos una linda pareja, con un hijo tal vez. Nunca lo olvidé. Lo quería más que como un amigo, más que sanamente.

Con Alice era otra cosa. Nos pasábamos todo el día juntas. Éramos las mejores amigas y nunca se nos veía separadas, algo así como Potter y Black, que no se separaban ni para ir al baño. Alice siempre decía que podríamos salir en una cita doble con ellos, pues a ella siempre le gustó Black. Pero después ella encontró a Frank, un chico mayor de Gryffindor, y no volvió a pensar en el mujeriego de Black. Pero yo no encontré a nadie. Ni Black. Ni Potter, creo.

Meses después, la próxima vez que Potter fue a Las Tres Escobas, le pedí a Rosmerta mi tarde libre y decidí esperarlo en la entrada de Hogwarts, escondida para así poder saber qué iba a hacer allá. Lo seguí por todo el castillo hasta que llegó a un pasillo en el segundo piso. Para mi buena suerte, choqué con una armadura y ésta se calló. El ruido fue espeluznante. Y James, como buen auror que es, se dio la vuelta con varita en mano listo para atacar.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-gritó-. _Homenus revelio_.

Una luz azul me envolvió, y fui descubierta.

-¿Evans?-dijo sorprendido, mientras bajaba la varita.

Me puse colorada al instante, y él sonrió.

-No puedo distinguir tu cara de tu cabello-me dijo, y yo no pude hacer nada más que ponerme más roja aún- ¿Qué haces por aquí?-preguntó curioso.

-Pues…

Recuerdo que quedé largo rato pensando en una respuesta.

-…Iba a hablar con el profesor… Dumbledore.

Me miró, sorprendido de nuevo. No hacía más que sorprenderse.

-¡Vaya! No sabía que también estabas en la Orden. Bueno, es porque nunca te he visto en las reuniones…

-¿Qué Orden?

En serio, no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando. Potter se me quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos y comenzó a titubear.

-Me parece que James ha hablado un poco más de la cuenta, ¿no cree, señorita Evans?

Ambos nos volteamos para ver al profesor Dumbledore dirigirse hacia nosotros.

-Lo siento, Dumbledore. Como ella dijo…

-No tiene importancia, James. Pero tenemos suerte de que la señorita Evans no sea un mortífago, ¿no es así?

-No, claro que no-dije, con el ceño fruncido.

La tan sola idea de que lo pensara me contrarió.

-Pero tienes que tener más cuidado. No todas las personas que quieren verme tienen que ver con la Orden, James. Señorita Evans, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

Me sonrió cordialmente. Pero yo no entendía nada.

-Esto… No tiene importancia, profesor. Sólo quería saludarlo, estando yo tan cerca en Hogsmeade y nunca había venido al castillo-y me puse colorada de nuevo-. Que tenga un buen día, profesor.

Y me di la vuelta, y camine lo más rápido que pude sin correr, hasta la entrada del colegio. Que estúpida había sido, que excusa más idiota. Ahora se me ocurren muchísimas más excusas con las que no habría quedado como una tonta. Pero en ese momento, eso no me importaba tanto. Más bien pensaba en ese jueguito de la Orden. ¿Qué era? Y ¿por qué Potter había creído que yo estaba en ella? Tal vez era algo así como una organización, pero ¿de qué? ¿de baile, de Merlín, de qué?

* * *

Y ¿qué les ha parecido? No piensen como que es el primer capitulo, sino el comienzo de la historia, porque no esta separada coherentemente en capítulos :P como ven, han pasado seis años desde que salieron del colegio y cuando se vuelven a encontrar, Lily no se ha dado cuenta de que le ha gustado siempre. Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y espero subir la continuacóon pronto... si dejan reviews con sus criticas e ideas, me harian muy feliz. Nos leemos. Besos.

Fede


End file.
